


illness

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Sickfic, Writer's Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Sanji is sick, and Law is filling in for Chopper.Writer's Month Prompt #9.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law & Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894669
Kudos: 17
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	illness

**Author's Note:**

> this work has been backdated & reposted from a one shot compilation.

Sanji hated feeling so weak, but there was nothing he could do about it. Whatever illness had creeped its way into his body made his muscles ache to the point where he could barely move. He couldn’t do anything on his own, not unless he wanted to wear himself out even more.

On the plus side, at least not many of his crew had to see him like this. It was hard to be embarrassed under Chopper’s care, as the doctor was one of the least judgemental people he knew. He hardly cared that he had to be babied by the little reindeer, and was mostly just relieved to have someone so caring to look out for him.

Only, when it came time for Sanji to eat, it was not Chopper who walked into the room with a bowl of soup in hand.

Sanji’s eyes widened as Law, who he’d specifically been trying to avoid, took a seat in the chair beside the bed. “Wh— uh… where’s Chopper?” Sanji asked.

Law raised an eyebrow as he stirred the soup with the spoon. “He’s taking a break,” he explained, and held the spoon up to Sanji’s mouth. “Open up, Black Leg.”


End file.
